Bucket List
by yyenass
Summary: [CHP1 IS UP!]Jisoo tak pernah menginginkan Seungcheol kembali pada kehidupannya, Jisoo juga tidak pernah berharap Mingyu mulai mengabaikannya. Ia hanya berharap semua yang terjadi akan berakhir menjadi Happy Ending tanpa ada konfilk yang terlewati, maka dari itu ia mulai menbuat bucket list baru. Cheolsoo, Minshua, Meanie, Gyuhan, Jihan (Jisoo uke); [!] Yaoi, BL, typos, ooc, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

[Teaser]

 **Bucket List**

 **Main Cast: - Choi Seungcheol**

 **\- Hong Jisoo**

 **\- Kim Mingyu**

 **\- Yoon Junghan**

 **\- others**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairing: Cheolsoo, Minshua, Gyuhan, Seoksoon.**

 **Warn: Boyxboy, Typos, OOC, DLDR!**

 _Happy reading my buddy~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak Jisoo dan Seungcheol berpisah 2 bulan yang lalu, tak ada lagi kontak yang keduanya lakukan, atau mmm.. paling tidak saling bertemu dipenghujung akhir sekolah menengah atas mereka. Entah tuhan memang mau membantu Jisoo sesegera mungkin melupakan mantannya, atau memang kebetulan saja Seungcheol dan dirinya tidak beruntung saling bertemu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jisoo sendiri menyesali keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Seungcheol, kalian tahu? Keduanya putus dengan alasan yang sungguh tidak logis. Hanya saja Jisoo benci jika Seungcheol sudah mulai menaikan satu oktav suaranya, berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya, atau pria itu mulai main kasar dengan tubuh krempengnya.

Sayangnya, seorang Hong Jisoo memiliki pamor yang terlalu tinggi. Ia tidak mau terlihat rendah di mata siapapun termasuk Seungcheol, pacarnya pada saat itu. Dia enggan meminta maaf dan mengajak Seungcheol kembali karena ia malu untuk mengakui kesalahannya didepan Seungcheol.

Maka dari detik itu Jisoo mulai membeli sebuah buku jurnal yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berbagi pemikiran.

Menurutnya , terkadang buku jurnalnya lebih terpercaya dapat menjaga rahasianya dari pada orang lain, namun sisi minusnya adalah, buku jurnalnya terkadang sering terjatuh saat ia sedang berjalan dikoridor kampusnya.

Dan kisah baru pun dimulai. Suatu hari Jisoo tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan buku jurnalnya di koridor, seseorang memungutnya dan mengembalikannya. Dan siapa tahu dia adalah Kim Mingyu, seseorang pria yang saat ini menjadi berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Semenjak saat itu, Jisoo mulai menulis Bucket List, yang ia isi dengan berbagai macam hal gila yang akan dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Mingyu.

Satu persatu isi Bucket Listnya terisi, dan tanpa ia duga Mingyu menembaknya dengan cara yang sungguh romantis. Membawanya pergi menaiki kapal pesiar dan melakukan adegan ala 'Titanic' bersama.

Seisi sekolah iri kepada pasangan baru tersebut, mereka berdua dinobatkan menjadi sepasang kekasih paling romantis disana. Belum ada pasangan lain yang dapat menggantikan kedudukan pasangan tersebut.

Hingga suatu saat, Mingyu mulai berubah menjadi lebih sibuk, Mingyu mulai mengabaikannya, Mingyu mulai jarang menghubunginya. Jisoo pikir itu semua dikarenakan seuruh isi bucket listnya sudah terlaksana semua.

Maka dari itu, Jisoo mulai menyusun kembali Bucket List dengan isi yang jauh lebih gila dari sebelumnya. Dengan harapan, Mingyu akan kembali menjadi perhatian seperti dulu.

 _New Bucket List_

 _1\. Singing in front of a crowd_

 _2\. Go to school party_

 _3\. Go to club for the first time_

 _4\. Dring 2 bottle of vodka_

 _5\. Visit haunted house_

 _6\. Watch 4 horror movies in a row_

 _7\. Perform a kind deed to at least 5 strangers with nothing in return_

 _8\. Take somebody you trust to my secret palce_

 _9\. Make someone dream be come true_

 _10\. Get into a crowded evalator and say " I_

 _bet you're wondering why i gethered you here today"_

 _11\. Do bungee jump._

 _12\. Live together with Mingyu._

 _13\. Making out with Mingyu._

 _14\. Going trip together with Mingyu._

 _15\. Cuddling overnight with Mingyu._

 _16\. Watch the sunrise over the sea._

 _17\. Fall sleepover on grassy plains together with Mingyu_

 _18\. Go stargazing._

 _19\. Having sex for the first time._

 _20\. Getting married_

Namun tanpa disangka, orang ketiga muncul menghancurkan hubungan Mingyu dan Jisoo. Bahkan bukan hanya itu, Seungcheol pun kembali disaat Jisoo sudah benar-benar membencinya. Akankah Bucket List yang Jisoo buat akan terlaksanakan?

.

.

.

\- TBC -

Yyenass note:

Hai hai balik lagi sama yyenass, semoga gak bosen.. hehehe xD

sejujurnya bingung juga, ff ini pada minat apa enggak, soalnya aku bakalan bikin ff ini dengan style teenfiction yang biasa kayak wattpad.

gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi ._. intinya makasih banget kalo udah sudi baca ff ini xD tunggu chap 1 nya ya guys .. mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2 : He Comeback

Lagi-lagi ia berdeham kencang setelah meneguk habis air mineral yang berada didalam mugnya. Tenggorokannya kering dan gatal, Jisoo tak tahu penyebabnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk kembali mengambil segelas penuh air mineral.

Langsung saja, lelaki bersurai gelap itu meneguk habis minumnya dalam sekali nafas, setelahnya ia kembali berdeham. Dan nampaknya itu sama sekali tidak bekerja.

Ia ingin sekali mengabaikan rasa gatal pada tenggorokannya, namun rasanya begitu sulit. Masalahnya, hari ini Jisoo benar-benar free, terbebas dari tugas kuliah dan tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain bersantai, maka dari itu tidak ada kegiatan yang dapat membuatmya lupa akan rasa gatal pada tenggorokannya.

Kini ia bergerak mengabil iPhone-nya, ya barang kali teman masa kecilnya yang masih setia menetap di Amerika dapat memberi jawaban untuk meredakan rasa gatal ini.

 _"Hei Jis, wassup?!"_ Sapa yang disebrang sana dengan semangat, disusul dengan sebuah giggle pelan yang membuat Jisoo gemas sendiri.

"Hei Bob!"

 _"Eh? Suaramu?"_

Jisoo memgangguk kecil "Ya, itu masalahnya, kau tahu cara meredakan rasa gatal di tenggorokan?"

 _"Ada apa?"_ Suara Bobby merendah, terdengar khawatir dan sepertinya ia sedang menampakan wajah prihatin.

"Tenggorokanku gatal, jadi suaraku serak"

 _"Aku tau itu Hong, maksudku- masalahmu kali ini apa?"_

Tak mengerti, Jisoo membalas "Masalah apa?"

Decihan terdengar samar dari sebrang sana, sebuah kebiasaan yang sudah tak asing bagi Jisoo. Itu menandakan Bobby sedang ingin serius dan dia tidak ingin bercanda. _"Kau serak karna kurang minum, dan alasanmu kurang minim itu karna kau memikirkan suatu hal terlalu larut sehingga kau lupa minum, sekarang beritahu aku, apa yang sedang menggangu otakmu?"_

Diam, sunyi, penjelasan Bobby tidak terlalu cepat bahkan langsung masuk kedalam otak Jisoo, hanya saja Jisoo masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Tidak ada.." Bohong Jisoo, ia bersadar pada sofa sambil melirik bingkai foto pada bodres apartment nya.

Fotonya bersama Mingyu.

 _"Geez, masih berbohong kepada sahabat kecilmu? Tingkahmu sungguh mirip dengan Hanbinku, ugh aku jadi merindukannya, apa kabar dengannya ya?"_

"Apa perduliku? Diakan pacar mu"

 _"Nah!"_ Pekik Bobby yang membuat Jisoo sedikit terlonjat "Kau tidak pernah berkata seperti itu saat kau 'baik-baik' saja"

Jisoo memutar bola matanya malas "Terserah~"

 _"Kau yakin tidak mau cerita? Baiklah.. Aku tutup telfon-"_

"Tunggu!"

Bobby kembali berdecih samar " _cepatlah.. Kelas dimulai 20 menit lagi"_

"Ini masalah Mingyu.."

 _"Mingyu?"_ Tanyanya memastikan

"Umm- ya, dia.. Mulai mengabaikanku"

.

.

.

Jisoo merapatkan jaket yang ia gunakan, angin yang berhembus kali ini bukan angin segar, namun angin pembawa penyakit. Ia tak menyangka sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Seingatnya terakhir adalah musim panas, musim dimana pasangan 'Minshua' sedang dalam masa romantis-romantisnya.

Ugh Jisoo benar-benar rindu memgingat masa itu.

Sekaramg ia sedang berjalan sendiri, untuk menemui seseorang. Sesuai saran Bobby tadi, ia langsung saja menemui orang yang mungkin Bobby maksud.

Dan ternyata dia sudah menunggu di depan mini market, menggunakan jaket kulit, skinny jeans, dan pomade. Entah mengapa Jisoo kesal mrlihat tenampilannya itu, benar-benar menyiksa diri dicuaca dingin seperti ini. Jisoo tau pria itu hanya ingin terlihat keren dihadapnnya, hanya saja, itu tak dapat membuat Jisoo luluh begitu saja.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Junghan?" Tanya Jisoo duduk disamping Junghan.

Junghan menggeleng "tidak, aku hanya menunggu selama 2 menit saja"

Jisoo tak membalas, ia kini sibuk menatap sepatunya. Sesaat ia berfikir mengapa ia mau mengikuti saran Bobby.

 _"Mengapa kau tidak menghubungi Junghan saja? Dia kan teman dekat Mingyu"_

Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mengapa ia mau mengikuti apa yang Bobby katakan. Entah mengapa ia merasa semua ini salah, dan tak seharusnya ini terjadi. Mengingat, Junghan memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya. Dan yang harus kalian ketahui, Junghan sering kali modus kepadanya tepat dihadapan Mingyu sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia bingung, mengapa Junghan masih dapat berperilaku modus kepadannya, padahal ia tahu sendiri bahkan sadar bahwa Jisoo dan Mingyu itu sepasang kekasih. Bahkan Mingyu sendiri adalah sahabatnya.

"Kau potong rambut rupanya" yah, sedikit chit chat mungkin dapat mengurangi rasa sebalnya kepada Junghan, atau bahkan dapat membuatnya lupa pada fakta ia membenci Junghan.

Junghan menyeringai "Kau memperhatikanku rupanya" ia mendekat lalu mencolek dagu Jisoo genit.

Jisoo begidik ngeri, ia menggeser duduknya lebih menjauh. Saat kedua matanya kembali menatap mata Junghan, pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sontak saja Jisoo memutar bola matanya malas "Kau ini kenapa sih?!" Protes Jisoo merasa tak nyaman dengan perilaku Junghan.

"Kenapa apanya?"

Menghela "kau itu seharusnya sadar, aku itu pacarnya Mingyu, sahabatmu sendiri, sebaiknya kau berhenti mengejarku sebelum kau patah hati akhirnya!"

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir Junghan, ia mendekat lalu merangkul Jisoo "benarkah?"

Jisoo mengangguk mantap, toh benar faktanya bahwa ia adalah kekasih Mingyu. Mingyu menembaknya tahun lalu, Jisoo tak akan pernah lupa moment itu.

"Tapi kurasa tidak" balas Junghan santai.

"Kau memang tidak pernah berfikir, kenapa Mingyu tidak memberimu kabar padahal dia kekasihmu? Kenapa Mingyu tidak melarangku untuk menyentuhmu? Kau itu hanya bonekanya saja Jisoo.. Hhh.. Ku kira kau itu cukup pintar untuk menyadari itu"

Sesaat Jisoo berfikir, ucapan Junghan tadi terdengar seperti sebuah fakta yang terjadi. Namun, Jisoo menyangkalnya dan merasa apa yang baru saja Junghan katakan tidak pernah terjadi padanya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan sikap romatisnya Jisoo" tambah Junghan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Jisoo "Coba kau ingat kembali, tanpa memakai sisi pandang 'Mingyu adalah seseorang yang romantis'"

Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa nyeri, hanya rasa sakit biasa pada awalnya. Namun seiring otaknya mulai menghapus sisi romantis Mingyu dan mulai melihat keadaan dengan mata gamblang. Jisoo sadar, semua ucapan Junghan benar adanya. Dan pada titik itulah dadanya benar-benar terasa sangat sakit.

Langsung saja Jisoo menepis tangan Junghan untuk bangkit, lalu berkata dengan cepat "Aku pergi"

Selanjutnya ia mulai melangkah menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Indra pendengarannya masig dapat menangkap suara samar Junghan yang masih berbicara kepadanya. Namun Jisoo tidak mau mendengarnya, ia takut hatinya kembali sakit. Bukan takut, lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau merasa sakit untuk kedua kalinya.

Pada kenyataannya, perasaan resah dan merasa tidak enak yang tadi Jisoo rasakan benar. Kalau saja ia tidak menemui Junghan tadi, rasa sakit ini tak akan pernah kembali kepadanya.

Kini otaknya dipenuhi oleh kekhawatiran. Khawatir dengan keadaan Mingyu, Khawatir dengan keberadaan Mingyu, Khawatir Mingyu mulai bosan kepadannya, Khawatir apa yang diucapkan Junghan adalah itu benar, ia hanyalah boneka Mingyu, sampai-

Brukkk

Sampai Jisoo tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja menabrak seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang sedang melintas dengan arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Di tangannya terdapat maket, sepertinya maket itu baru saja selesai. Dan sekarang maket itu hancur lebur akibat kelalaian Jisoo.

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap Jisoo buru-buru bangkit dan segera mengodok sakunya.

Mengapa disaat pikirannya sedang kacau seperti ini ia malah ketiban sial? Jisoo tahu ini akan menjadi sebuah masalah yang panjang, maka dari itu ia sesegera mungkin mengeluarkan kartu namanya dari dompet, kemudain disodorkannya kepada pria yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Maaf aku sedang sibuk, jika kau meminta ganti rugi silahkan hubungin nomorku"

Ia menyelipkan kartu namanya pada sela-sela jari pria yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Jisoo melesat meninggalkan pria itu sendiri.

Sementara pria itu masih membulatkan matanya tak percaya, diliriknya kartu nama yang tadi Jisoo berikian.

"Hong Jisoo.." Gumam pria itu geram kemudian memasukan kartu nama itu kedalam sakunya.

Namun ia membeku sesaat, begitu dirasa nama yang baru saja ia sebutkan terdengar familiar di telinganya, ia pun kembali melihat nama yang tertulis pada kartu tersebut "Apa?! Hong Jisoo?!"

.

.

.

Jisoo menutup buku jurnalnya, ia baru saja kembali menulis Bucket List baru.

Menghela, entah mengapa Jisoo merasa hidupnya sungguh merana, padahal ia hanya mengkhawatirkan Mingyu saja. Mungkin karna ini efek ia terlalu cinta kepada kekasihnya itu.

Ia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya pada ranjang emuk kesayangnya. Mungkin sedikit tidur dapat membuatnya lupa akan masalah ini, ya.. walau tidak menjamin juga itu dapat membuatnya lupa keesokan harinya.

Disaat ia sudah mau menutup matanya ketukan pintu apartment nya mengusiknya. awalnya ia malas untuk bangkit, namun mengingat ada peluang bahwa yang datang adalah Mingyu membuat rasa malasnya sirna begitu saja.

Dengan cepat Jisoo berlari kecil menuju pintu, sebelum membukakan pintu, ia melenturkan bibirnya agar dapat tersenyum dengan mudah kepada Mingyu. Dan setelahnya ia langsung membuka pintunya.

Senyum Jisoo langsung luntur begitu melihat siapa yang baru saja mengetuk pintu apartmentnya.

"Kau?" Gumam Jisoo pelan. "Aku tak ada urusan lagi denganmu" kata Jisoo setelahnya, kemudian ia menutup pintunya dengan cepat. Namun masih kalah cepat dengan kaki pria yang tadi berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Ia menghalau pintu menggunakan kakinya.

"Kau masih ada urusan denganku, Jisoo.." Ucap pria itu dengan pelan.

Jisoo memejamkan matanya kemudian menggeleng cepat "tidak, kita sudah selesai Seungcheol! Kau harus menerima kenyataanya! Jangan terjebak pada masalalu! "

Ya, pria yang kini berdiri diambang pintunya adalah mantan kekasihnya 3 tahun silam. Dan selama 3 tahun itu Seungcheol menghilang bak ditelan oleh bumi, itu alasan mengapa hatinya langsung bergetar hebat begitu kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata pria berdimple itu.

Jisoo berusaha mendorong kaki Seungcheol keluar, ia tak mau berurusan lagi dengannya. Ia lelah, ia ingin segera tidur, terlalu banyak beban yang harus ia pikirkan hari ini, dan ia tak mau menambah beban apa pun lagi.

"Dan kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kau baru saja menbrakku" kata Seungcheol berusaha mendrong pintu dihadapnnya.

Sontak mata Jisoo terbuka, menabraknya? Jadi pria bertubuh kekar tadi itu Seungcheol.

Dan dalam sekali dorongan Seungcheol dapat membuat pintu dihadapnnya itu terbuka, ditatapnya Jisoo yang sedang menatapnya takut. Ughh Seungcheol sungguh merindukan tatapan itu.

Jisoo buru-buru mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil beberapa lembar won dan disodorokannya kepada Seungcheol "apa masih kurang?" Tanya Jisoo pelan "Maaf masalah maketmu yang rusak" tambahnya.

Seungcheol terdiam menatap uang yang disodorkan oleh Jisoo dengan tatapan kosong, seling beberapa detik pria itu mendorong tangan Jisoo menjauh dari hadapannya.

"Aku tidak butuh itu" kata Seungcheol setelahnya. Jisoo langsung mengangguk, memasukan kembali uang yang ia keluarkan kembali kedalam dompet kemudian berkata "bagus kalau begitu, kau bisa pergi sekarang"

Namun Seungcheol tak bergeming, ia menatap kedua mata Jisoo dengan dalam, berusaha membaca sesuatu dari mata mantan kekasihnya itu "Jisoo, jangan bertingkah seperti seorang mantan yang posesif.." Komentarnya.

Jisoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia hendak mencerca pria tersebut, namun Seungcheol berkata terlebih dahulu "aku minta kau ganti rugi membuatkan kembali maketku yang rusak, lalu kau harus mengobatiku, aku terluka.."

Baiklah, cercaan Jisoo langsung berganti dengan protesnya, namun protesnya pun langsung tergantikan setelah ia mendengar kalimat yang begitu sensitiv ditelinganya "kau terluka? _Bullshit_ macam apa itu? Sudah jelas yang selama ini aku yang tersakiti-" ucapan Jisoo terputus begitu Seungcheol mengangkat sweatshirt yang ia gunakan. Tepat dipinggulnya, terdapat sebuah luka yang cukup dalam dan perlu diobati sesegera mungkin.

"Sekarang lihat siapa yang terjebak di masalalu.." Ejek Seungcheol dengan wajah yang menyebalkan.

Jisoo buang nafas malas, ia mengumpat dalam hati, namun ia menggeser tubuhnya dan memberi isyarat masuk menggunakan mata kucingnya. Seungcheol terkekeh gemas kemudian mengekori Jisoo.

"Diam disana, aku akan mengambil kotak p3k" Seungcheol mengangguk mengerti kemudian duduk disofa ruang tamu sekaligus ruang tv disana.

Ia menatap sekeliling, dan nampaknya kumpulan foto yang tergantung didinding menarik perhatiannya. Ia bangkit mendekti kumpulan foto tersebut, ditatapnya foto Jisoo bersama pria bertaring panjang. Uh? Dia pacar baru Jisoo? Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya dibanding dirinya.

"Dia pacarmu?" Tanya Seungcheol begitu Jisoo keluar dari kamarnya. Ia bertanya dengan nada yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Jisoo menatapnya kesal kemudian menarik kasar Seungcheol kembali duduk disofa "bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Jisoo ketus, ia mengambil alkohol, air, dan juga kapas, lalu ia mengangkat sweatshirt yang Seungcheol gunakan. Jisoo meringis kecil saat menyadari bahwa luka tersebut bukan luka ringan.

Selama Jisoo mengobati Seungcheol, tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Sunyi.. Namun sesekali gendang telinga Jisoo menangkap suara rintihan Seungcheol yang nampak ia tahan agar tidak terdengar keluar.

Jisoo menarik ujung bibirnya "Kau ini bagaimana.. Tubuh sebesar ini tapi diobati perlahan-lahan saja masih merintih" komentarnya meledek.

Si empu yang sedang diobati hanya dapat mengabaikan komentar pedas Jisoo. Rasa sakit mendominasi dirinya, sampai ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia haris menjawab ledekan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Uh.. Kenapa lukanya besar sekali?" Gumam Jisoo sambil mengangkat baju Seungcheol lebih tinggi.

Seungcheol merintih, ia meremas sofa Jisoo dengan kuat namun pelampiasan itu tak berkesan sama sekali. Jisoo melirik tangan Seungcheol itu, entah mengapa Jisoo merasa prinahtin kepadanya. Oh astaga, untuk apa ia harus perduli kepadanya?

"Buka bajumu" titah Jisoo melepaskan tangannya dari sweatshirt Seungcheol. Sementara Seungcheol mengangguk pelan, ia melepaskan bajunya sehingga tubuhnya sekarang topless.

Bukannya langsung mengobati, Jisoo malah diam terpaku memandangi tubuh atletis pria dihadapnnya. Oh _shit_ , tubuhnya jaul lebih bagus dibanding 3 tahun yang lalu, dan oh _biceps_ nya sungguh menawan-

"Sudah puas mengaggumi tubuhku?"

Jisoo menoleh, Seungcheol memasang tanpang menggoda sambil sesekali mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sialan, Jisoo malu sendiri sekarang.

"Tubuhmu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding kekasihku" cerca Jisoo pedas, huh padahal dia berbohong.

Jisoo pun mengulurkan tangan kirinya kehadapan Seungcheol. Pria itu menoleh, mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda bertanya. "Apa?"

"Sebagai pelampiasan"

Seungcheol tersenyum penuh arti kemudian menggengam tangan Jisoo erat, ughh pria itu salah presepsi bahkan sekarang modus. Namun Jisoo mengabaikan itu, ia mau cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semua ini dan segera mengusir pria bertubuh sexy/? Di hadapannya itu.

Semenjak Seungcheol menggengam tangan Jisoo, tak ada lagi suara eragan keras yang Jisoo dengar. Itu jauh lebih baik, dan sekarang Jisoo hanya perlu memfokuskan diri untuk mengobati luka besar tersebut sampai selesai.

"Nah, sudah beres sekarang kau bisa pergi tuan muda" kata Jisoo membereskan isi kotak p3k yang berserakan kembali kedalam kotak.

Tak ada balasan dari Seungcheol, namun pria itu masih setia menggengam tangan Jisoo dengan erat. Jisoo menoleh, dan mendapati Seungcheol sudah tumbang disofanya.

Ia menghela nafasnya panjang, mengapa manatannya itu sungguh merepotkan sekali?

Tidurnya begitu lelap, sesekali bergumam seperti anak kecil, duh dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu membuat Jisoo tidak tega membangunkannya. Ya.. Jisoo juga masih punya hati, sebenci apa pun seorang Hong Jisoo kepada Choi Seungcheol, Jisoo masih punya jiwa kemanusiaan.

Jisoo bangkit, hendak mengambil selimut untuk tubuh topless Seungcheol, namun genggaman tangan Seungcheol masih kuat, padahal ia sudah terlelap.

Perlahan ia mepaskan satu persatu jari Seungcheol, bukannya terlepas, genggamannya makin kuat, dan disaat ia menarik paksa tangannya, Seungcheol menarik tubuh mungilnya itu terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh atletis Seungcheol.

Jisoo meringis kecil sambil ia menggeser tubuhnya menjauhin luka Seungcheol yang baru saja ia obati, ia tak mau ambil konsekuensi luka tersebut malah menimbulkan penyakit baru karena ulahnya. Jujur saja jisoo bingung, mengapa Seungcheol tiba-tiba kembali? Dan kenapa sikapnya sungguh aneh seperti ini.

Usaha Jisoo untuk keluar dari kungkungan Seungcheol gagal, tenaganya jauh lebih kecil, ia hanya berharap Seungcheol segera tertidur lelap sehingga ia dapat keluar dari kungkungan itu.

"Jangan bergerak, dingin" lirih Seungcheol membuat segala pergerakan yang Jisoo buat terhenti.

Seketika wangi musk dan aqua citrus tercium oleh indra penciumannya. Terlalu naif untuk Jisoo jika ia harus menyangkal bahwa ia rindu aroma ini, dan telalu bodoh juga untuk menyangkal aroma Seungcheol membuat hatinya tenang. Lagi pula pelukan pria berdimple itu benar-benar hangat walau pun tidak menggunkan pakaian.

Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya tepat diatas dada bidang Seungcheol. Detak jantungnya terasa begitu merdu mengalun ditelinganya.

Hhhh Jisoo merindukan Seungcheol ternyata.

Pikiran Jisoo langsung dipenuhi oleh Seungcheol, otaknya sibuk memutar film lama yang tersimpan pada memorinya, sampai akhirnya membuatnya sadar-

Eh? Ia melupakan Mingyu?

.

.

.

Lelaki manis itu mengeliat kecil diatas kasurnya, eh kasur? Mungkin Seungcheol memindahkannya kekasur semalam.

Jisoo sudah terlalu sadar untuk membuka matanya, ini sudah pagi, dan ia hafal betul bagaimana hawanya. Ia sudah berusaha membuka kedua matanya, namun sulit begitu sadar sesuatu menghalangi kelopak matanya.

Tangannya naik, mengambil sesuatu yang menghalangi kelopak matanya, dan ternyata itu adalah 2 buah sticky note.

Lelaki itu mengmbil sticky note tersebut, kemudian membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang tertulis disana.

 _"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi malam, uhh tubuh karamelmu manis sekali.. Dan suaramu merdu juga.."_

Ia membulatkan bola matanya, sesegera mungkin ia langsung menyingkapkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya lalu mengecek sekujur tubuhnya. Ia masih memakai pakaian lengkap seperti yang ia gunakan tadi malam.

Oh astaga.. Jadi Seungcheol mempermainkannya?

Ia pun membaca isi sticky note yang satunya.

 _"Kau mengecek tubuhmu? Hahaha bodoh! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya dengan mantan posesif sepertimu! Oh ya, design maketnya sudahku buat di buku jurnalmu, minggu depan aku kembali ketempatmu. Bye pacar Mingyu~ :*" -Seungcheol tampan._

A-apa? Buku jurnal?

Dengan secepat kilat Jisoo turun dari ranjangnya menuju meja belajar, tempat dimana ia menyimpan buku jurnalnya. Dan benar saja.. Buku jurnal yang harusnya berada dibawah rak kini tersimpan rapi diatas meja.

 _"Shit"_

Jisoo membuka halaman terakhir dimana Seungcheol menggambar design maket yang kemarin Jisoo hancurkan. Kemudian ia membuka halaman sebelumnya, tempat dimana ia menulis bucket list nya, dan banyak sekali coretan disana yang isinya mengejek seperti _'satu sloki saja sudah tumbang, apa lagi 2 botol' 'kau kan penakut' 'memangnya kau berani melakukan itu?' Dan satu yang membuat pipinya merona, sebuah tulisan yang tertulis disamping bucket list no.19 yang berisikan 'kau bisa melakukannya denganku'._

"Choi Seungcheol!"

.

.

.

END/?

.

.

.

TBC

 _-Yyenass Chat room-_

 **From: rena anaknya babeh**

 **Yyenass kamu kalo bikin epep cheolsoo pasti bikin aku dag dig dug.**

 **aduuuh nggak sabar pingin tau kelanjutannya. njan lam lama ya Yyenass ntar aku teror pake cinta loh. AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHY.**

 **truth or dare kapan di lanjut? aku beneran penasaran sama kelanjutannya.**

 **kyaaaa ini Pasti CheolSoo kan?**

 _A: Ah masa sih? Aku aja buatnya ffnya sambil jantungnya gak berdetak/g/ ini udah dilanjut nih.. Semoga suka~ tapi aku pukir chap ini aneh.. Cuma ya.. Karna ada yang minta fast update berasa gak enak kalo gak upload cepet2 uhuk boleh tuh kalo diteror pake cinta /dasar jones/_

 _Eh ngomong2 nama kita kembaran ya? Kamu Rena, aku Yena, jangan-jangan kita kembar lagi?! Ato kita kakak adek yang kepisaj jauh?! Aku juga anaknya Cheolsoo! Jadi selama ini kamu kakak aku? Kak! Kakak kemana aja? Ade kangen /dramaqueen/_

 _Jangan tanya aku kalo masalah ToD, aku bakalan buat side Jisoo kalo yg Seungcheol side udh dibuat. Dan sekarang kak fikanya lagi sibuk2nya entah sibuk apaan, tungguin terus aja ya!_

 _Iya Cheolsoo kok hehehe, btw makasih udah mau baca cerita asburdku ini ya /kecup/_

 **From: lovejoshua17**

 **Ceritanya agak rumit ya dan seprtinya akan menguras hati. Tp tak apalah. Asal Jisoo happy end aku ikhlas :'D**

 **ditunggu kelanjutannya~ fast update~ fighting~**

 _A: Oh ya? Aku gak ngerasa gitu ._. Aku ngerasanya ff ini complicated banget intinya '-' tenang ending nya happy kok udah aku buat kok :)_

 _Oke makasih, kakak juga fighting buat ff cheolsoo lainnya, oh ya lanjutin yang 'It's You sama Cheolsoo Backstreet' ya kak, aku nungguin banget loh ini /maksa ceritanya/ bte makasih udah mau baca ff asburdku ini hehehe_

 **From: SJMK95**

 **oh hai~ ini prolog kah ? hayuk lanjut ka, semangat~**

 **aku rada susah baca ini. soalnya ternyata ada slight MinShua, susah bayangin Ming selain sama Wonu, maafin /.'**

 _A: iya, tapi Minshuanya gak banyak kok, semacem minshua cuma numpang status aja /lah kasih spoiler/ gak papa kok aku gak marah ._. Btw kalo nunggu meanie di chap ini belum muncul, maaf banget ya. Oh ya makasih udah mau baca ff asburdku ini hehe_

 **From: Joscoups (Guest)**

 **Mau bacaaa.. Btw,**

 **Boleh request endingnya cheolsoo gak? Shipper berat cheolsoo ini**

 _A: tinggal baca aja xD boleh.. Hmm emang endingnya Cheolsoo kok, me too salken ya sesama Cheolsoo hard shipper hehehe. Bte makasih udah mau baca ff asburdku ini hehehe_

 **From: Jell-ssi**

 **Dilanjutkan!;**

 _A: iya ini udah kok, makasih loh udah mau baca /love/_

 **From: anggellssi1**

 **lanjut thor penasaran ama kisah minshua**

 _A: Iya ini aku lanjut, tapi Minshuanya bakalan muncul di chap 2/3 maaf ya /-'.. Btw makasih udh mau baca ffku_

 **From: SunHan38**

 **Miinn lanjut**

 _A: iya ini udah, eh jgn panggil aku min, panggil aja Yena/ Yen hehe. Btw makasih lih udah mau baca ffku ini_

 **From: curw**

 **wah, list number 19 tho XD lanjut ya author~~**

 _A: wkwk kenapa list no 19 e.e wkwk iya ini udah dilanjut kok, makasih udah mau baca hehe_

 **From: Fox Stuff**

 **Next! :v bucket listnya jisoo aneh aneh semua xD hampir ngakak pas baca listnya. Di tunggu kelanjutannya~**

 _A: wkwk isi bucket list emang aneh, bahkan lebih freak dari ini loh.. Btw makasih ya udah mau baca ff ku hehe.._

With love, **Yyenass**


End file.
